Are you okay? (DISCONTINUED)
by Akari and Kitakami
Summary: AU. While Tarou was on his way home, he saw a group of guys kicking a boy. After he saves the boy from them, he brings him home to fix up his wounds. Makoto/Tarou ON HIATUS DUE TO WRITERS BLOCK on this story .
1. Prologue

Akari: Hmm... our authoress started to watch Ghost Hound last week on Netflix. And she started to love it!

Kitakami: So she wanted to read some fanfics about Ghost Hound...

Akari: But she only saw like 10 different stories in there and the maximum number was like over 4,000 and that 8 of them were completed...

Akari and Kitakami: **and that was just sad.**

Kitakami: So she decided to do one herself to be satisfied.

Watch out for grammar mistakes. And some Japanese words and its amusment sounds.

* * *

This scene took place at Masayuki's house, in his bedroom, at night.

Masayuki and Tarou are best friends, so they go to each other's house a lot and they're basically seen together lots of times because they've known each other since they were 4 years old.

In Masayuki's bedroom, they were supposed to do their homework together. But, while Tarou was doing his own homework, Masayuki was only laying on his bed reading mangas, not bothering to do his homework with Tarou...

Lazy ass...

But in a few minutes, he stopped reading his mangas, now feeling bored and not knowing what to do. He didn't even want to do his homework!

Then, Masayuki grinned as he turned to his best friend. "Hey, Tarou," he thought that he could try to practice on improving his humor.

"What is it, Masayuki?" the brunette replied, not bothering to look up from doing his work, as he continued to write whatever answer that goes to whatever question.

"You wanna hear a pick up line?"

"No," he instantly replied.

"Okay, I got one," Masayuki didn't bother listening to him.

Tarou sighed, now turning his head to the other boy. "Masayu—"

"It goes, 'Hey, I heard sex is a killer, wanna die happy?'" he chuckled.

Tarou only stared at him. "...Oh wow that's bad. Okay, now would you be quiet? I nee—"

"Oh oh oh! How about this one? 'I know I'm not a grocery item, but I can tell you're checking me out,'" he cackled.

Tarou groaned at the pick up line and tried to get back to his assignment. "Alright, now stop talking, Masayuki,"

"W-wait! One more! One more pick up line!" he giggled.

The shorter boy sighed again, ignoring his work for a few moments, and turned to face the taller boy. "Alright, one more, then start doing your homework," Tarou told him.

Masayuki rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. Now listen to this one, this pick up line goes, 'Oh hey, my dick died, can I bury it in your asshole?'" he waggled his eyebrows.

Tarou blushed a little at the joke. "I really do hope you don't get in trouble when you say that," he said as he turned back to finished the last question on his worksheet. "Then again, you can get hurt if someone decided to hit you if you say that."

"Aww~! Don't say that, Tarou-chan!" Masayuki giggled. "I mean, I said it to you, right? And _you_ didn't even hurt me!"

"Well, yeah. It's because I was prepared for it, I saw it coming right on my face,"

Masayuki blinked at Tarou a few times, and then broke out into laughter. "HAHA! That's what she said! BWAHAHAHA!" He started to pound his fists on his pillow due to laughter.

Tarou gave him a disbelieving look. "Whatever," He started to pack up his school work. "I'm going home now," he said as he got up. "Have fun doing your homework by yourself," The brunette gave him a small wave before leaving the bedroom.

Masayuki stopped laughing instantly. "E-eh? Ch-chotto matte, Tarou! D-don't leave me—"

The door closed before Masayuki even got to finish his sentence.

"Geez, that Masayuki," Tarou grumbled as he walked down the stairs.

Masayuki's mother saw Tarou about to leave through the front door. "Oh? You're leaving now, Tarou?"

"Hm? Oh, yes," he replied.

"Oh alright, well, do you need a ride home? It's getting pretty dark..." She worried.

"Ah, no, I'll be okay by myself," Tarou gave her a smile.

She hesitantly gave him a smile back. "Alright then, please be careful, okay?"

Tarou nodded. "Yes, I will. And thank you," then he left the Nakajima household.

"Hmm... I wonder what I can do to kill time." He mumbled to himself. "Err... maybe I can go to the convenience store," he nodded to himself. "Yeah, maybe that,"

So he made his way to the convenience store!

* * *

Once he made it inside, he looked through the snack aisle. "Umm... Maybe I should get some melonpan(1)..." he said to himself as he grabbed two melonpans that were covered in plastic. "Mmm... Maybe a bag of chips to..." So he walked a few steps to find a bag of chips, grabbed it, and then walked to the cash register. He placed the two melonpans and a bag of chips on the counter, then the cashier scanned the three items and put the items in a small plastic bag.

"That'll be $5.10," She said with a small smile.

"O-oh, okay," Tarou took out his wallet and looked for a five and a quarter. "Here you go," he handed the employee his money.

The employee took the money, put it in the cash register, took fifteen cents out, handed it to Tarou and gave him his bag. "Have a nice day," She said.

"Oh, y-you too, and thank you," Tarou said before he exited the convenience store. Once he got outside, he checked the contents in the bag. "...Yup, everything's in there," Then he headed to the direction his home was located.

And while he was walking home, he noticed that it was getting dark fast and that the street lights were on. "Ah, I better get home fast..." So he started to jog his way home.

But as he was jogging home in his neighborhood, he saw a group of older guys up ahead. It looked like they were looking down on something on the ground. "Eh? What are they doing?" So because of his curiosity, he quietly stayed low and got closer to them. Once he was close enough, he heard what a few of them were saying.

"—ou think you can beat us, brat?" One of them scoffed. "Don't be stupid! There're five of us and there's one of you!"

"Sh...shut up...! You can go to hell and fucking die!" Someone, who wasn't part of the group, replied angrily.

"You shitty brat!" The guy shouted as he kicked someone. Then the other guys started to kick the person on the ground too. And when they did, Tarou heard that person grunt loudly in pain.

'_Oh man! I don't like this one bit! I gotta do something!_' he thought as he frantically looked around for anybody close by. And unfortunately for him, there was nobody. '_Aw, come on! Okay, okay, think Tarou! Umm... what do you do in situations like this?_' So the brunette started to think about what people in TV shows usually do in situations like this. '_Uhhh... ummm... etou... AH! I remember!_' So he quickly put on his light blue hoodie over his head and made it cover his eyes, so that the guys won't see his face. After that, he walked up much more closer to them, without being noticed. Then he took a deep breath in, and shouted, "KYAAAA! RAPE! RAPE! KYAAAA! SOMEONE HELP!" he changed his voice into a girl's voice. Then lots of the neighbors popped their head out of their windows and doors to see what the screaming was about.

The group of guys froze then turned to Tarou, who was screaming "RAPE!" in the neighborhood as he pointed a finger at them. "_OH SHIT!_" They all said as they ran off really fast.

Once they were completely gone, Tarou sighed in relief and removed his hood. "Sorry everyone! I saw bullying right here! But I stopped it! So please don't worry!" He used his regular voice as he told the neighbors.

Most of them just went back inside their house or just grumbled or went back to sleep.

When everything got a bit quiet, Tarou ran up to the boy who was lying on the ground, covered in bruises and cuts. "Omigosh! Are you okay? Can you stand?" he kneeled down next to him.

The boy, who had black hair, didn't say anything. Instead, he looked up at Tarou. It was still dark, but the street light helped the raven see Tarou's face. He stared at Tarou's face for a bit. Then without knowing, he drifted off into unconsciousness.

"E-eh? O-oh no! You just became unconscious! Oh Kami-sama! E-etou..." Tarou didn't know what to do, so the only thing what he could think of was, "I-I'll take you to my place to get you fixed up!"

And with a few huffing and puffing of literally dragging the raven boy, Tarou had finally made it to his front house. He fished out his house keys and unlocked the door. Once he got inside, into his living room, along with the other boy, he called, "Kaa-san! Tou-san! I brought someone with me and he's hurt!"

"..." he received no answer.

"Eh?" He laid the boy onto the couch. "Kaa-san? Tou-san?" he called again.

And when he didn't receive an answer, he went into the kitchen. Once he was there, he saw a note on the dining table. He picked it up and it read,

_Tarou, your mother and I are at a friend's birthday party.  
I think we'll be home till after midnight... Maybe 1 A.M... Or 2 A.M... Maybe later than that._

_From your father_

Tarou stared at the note in disbelief. '_Why are you guys out at such a bad time!_' "Awww... This sucks...!" Then he heard a groan from the couch. So he rushed there to see how the other boy was doing. "N-ne, are you okay?" he asked tentatively.

The injured boy turned to look at Tarou. "Who're you? Where am I?" His voice was firm.

"A-ah, m-my name is Komori Tarou. I-I brought you to my house when you went unconscious, and then I thought that maybe I could fix up your wounds... So..." Tarou fidgeted his fingers as he blushed a bit.

The raven looked away from the brunette, and fixed his eyes on to the ceiling. "Is that so?"

"Y-yes..."

And after Tarou replied, everything went silent around them. It felt really awkward. '_The silence feels really uncomfortable..._' Tarou whined in his head. So he decided to break the ice. "A-anou, can I ask y-you something?"

The boy looked back to Tarou. "What is it?"

"Err... W-what's you're... n-name?" He asked slowly.

Then the raven turned his eyes back to the ceiling and sighed. "...My name... is Ogami Makoto,"

* * *

1: melonpan is something like a sweet bread... I guess...

Akari: Uhhh... What do you guys think about this chapter? XD

Kitakami: Looks like we're going to make this one a Prologue too.

Akari: Sooooooo! PLEASE REVIEW! XD


	2. Chapter 1: Healing wounds

Akari: This is the first chapter of "Are you okay?"! XD

The other chapter was the prologue.

Kitakami: Sorry our authoress didn't update sooner. She's being lazy again... I'm disappointed in her.

Akari: **ScytheMeister**: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! We can't wait to read yours!

Now on with the chapter!

Kitakami: Watch out for grammar mistakes.

* * *

"Your name is Makoto?" Tarou asked, wanting to make sure he heard his name right.

"I just said it, didn't I?" Makoto said with a little hint of annoyance in his voice.

Tarou pouted a little at the raven's response, but let it slide. "I'll be right back; I need to get the first aid kit," He then went to his where ever his bathroom is. "Okay, I think the kit is supposed to be in the closet next to the bathroom..." When he looked in the said closet, he had to check at the last shelf, since all the bathroom items were on the top shelves and middle shelves. "Alright," He grabbed the small kit and checked to make sure the things he needed were in there, and when they were, he nodded and went back into the living room.

Once he made it back to the living room, he noticed that Makoto was still lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling, in the same position.

"U-um..." Tarou walked to the couch, in front of Makoto. "Are you able to sit up?" He asked.

Makoto only grunted and slowly tried to sit up, but winced a bit.

"D-do you need help?" Tarou asked tentatively.

"No," Makoto said sternly.

Tarou pouted. '_I was only being considerate!_'

Once Makoto got up in a sitting position, he looked at Tarou and held out his left arm to the brunette.

At first, Tarou looked at his arm questioningly, but when he spotted some scrapes on his arm, he got the idea. "Ah! E-etou... Let me take a look," He slowly moved his left hand so that he can gently clasp his fingers on the raven's wrist, so that he can take a better look at the scrapes. "Oh... There's some dirt on the scrapes... We have to wash it out," He looked at Makoto.

Makoto gave a silent nod, then moved his feet (that still have his shoes on) to the floor and tried to stand up. He swayed a bit once he got up, but he was able to keep his balance.

Tarou was still worried about him. "You know, if you need me to—" Tarou thought about this. He couldn't say the word "help". It would probably make Makoto feel like he's weak. So then... "—support you," '_Yeah, that word sounds better!_' He thought, congratulating himself. "it's okay to ask," Tarou gave a smile to the raven.

Makoto saw Tarou's smile and quickly averted his eyes to the floor. "I'll... think about it..." he mumbled.

Tarou's smile grew wider. "Okay," Once he saw the bathroom in view, he guided Makoto there, and then to the sink. "When I was little, I once saw my best friend's mother used soap to clean the scrape on his elbow. I was watching the whole scene back then," Tarou laughed a bit at the memory, as he turned on the water faucet to room temperature water. "He was flailing a lot and shouting that it hurt a lot. I had to hold his hand so that he would calm down a little," When the water was at the right temperature, he looked at Makoto. "I guess I have to clean dirt off your scrape with soap like his mother did,"

Makoto lightly frowned at that. Then he gave a light sigh, "Fine. Just try to make it fast,"

Tarou nodded. "Sure, I can try," He took Makoto's left arm and pulled it to the sink. "It might sting a little, but just bear with it." The brunette told him.

The raven just nodded, waiting for the pain to come.

Then Tarou opened a small drawer that was below the sink, and took out a very small, clean, neatly folded white towel. He wetted the small towel, and very gently started to wipe the wet towel on the wound.

Makoto grunted a bit in pain, but tried to not show it.

Tarou just continued his work.

After a moment of wiping the dirt away on the taller boy's left arm, Tarou cleaned the small towel a bit, and asked, "Do you have any other scrapes on your right arm?"

Makoto lifted his right arm to Tarou.

"U-Umm..." Tarou looked through Makoto's arm. "I don't see any scrapes on this arm. That's good," He smiled.

Makoto felt his face heat up a bit, but not knowing the reason why. "I guess..." He mumbled.

Then Tarou started to put on some soap on the towel, spread it to make it a little foamy. "It's going to sting a bit," he informed the raven.

Makoto only nodded, waiting for the pain to come.

"Okay..." Then Tarou gently put the foamy soap, that's on the towel, on the injury.

The taller boy hissed at the contact. "Damn, it hurts like a bitch...!" He clenched both of his hands.

"I'm sorry, but please just endure it for now, we'll be done with the whole thing soon."

Makoto didn't respond, since he's clenching his teeth.

After eight minutes have passed with cleaning the scrapes on the raven's left arm, Tarou ever so gently patted Makoto's arm and wounds dry. "Alright, umm... I didn't bring the aid kit with me, so we'll have to go back to the living room."

Makoto nodded.

And once they had gone back to the living room, Makoto sat down on the couch, and Tarou sat on his left side. The first aid kit was on the brunette's lap.

"Let's see..." Tarou opened the kit, looking for the needed contents. "Oh, this is it," He took out a small peroxide bottle, cotton balls, and tweezers (only the first aid kit kind). Tarou opened the peroxide bottle and slowly poured a small amount of the peroxide in the cap. Then he grabbed the tweezers, picked up a cotton ball with it, and dipped it in the cap filled with peroxide. Once the cotton ball was partially covered in the liquid, Tarou lifted Makoto's left arm with his free hand. "Okay, this is going to sting a lot, so please prepare for it." Tarou warned the other boy.

"Yeah, I was waiting for this one since we were in the bathroom," Makoto said as he stared at his wounds. "If I flinch, pull away, or hiss, don't stop. Got it?" He told Tarou.

"Oh... alright," Tarou nodded. "Then... I'm going to start now," he announced as the raven braced himself.

When the shorter boy slowly place the damp cotton ball on one of the taller boy's scrapes, the said taller one flinched his arm and hissed loudly at the stinging pain.

"U-um..." Tarou looked at him worriedly, so he pause the treatment.

"I told you to not stop," Makoto grunted out.

"O-okay..." So the brunette did what he was told.

During the time that Tarou tended Makoto's wounds, Makoto glanced at the other boy often, not knowing why he did it. Over four minutes of re-cleaning the scrapes on Makoto's arm, Tarou applied the antibiotic ointment on the flesh and put on small square shaped gauzes where the scrapes are, and put strips of small tape to keep them in place. (It's like what you see in anime and mangas)

"You're all done," Tarou said as he started to put back the aid kit's items.

Makoto just nodded his thanks.

Tarou set the aid kit aside. "So... h-how did you get in a fight anyway?" He asked hesitantly.

Makoto sighed. "One of those bastards bumped into me, and said that I should apologize. I told them that the guy bumped into _me_. Then one of them pushed me, insulting me. So I defended myself by swinging a punch to the guy, who pushed me, in the face. After that, those bastards joined in and gave me these scrapes and bruises."

"B-bruises?" Tarou asked, appalled.

"Judging by how they punched and kicked me, I wouldn't be surprised if I actually have some around my body. It kind of surprises me that they didn't aim my face the whole time."

Tarou began to worry again. "Where'd they hurt you?"

"..." Makoto stared at Tarou for a few moments. "...Doesn't really matter. If I have them, then I have them. They'll heal by themselves, so don't be concerned about it too much." He told the shorter boy.

"I see..."

Then something popped up in Makoto's mind. "What time is it right now?"

The brunette looked at the clock on the wall. "8:13," he replied.

Then Makoto looked out the window, "Its dark. I should get home now," he stated as he got up from the couch and walked towards the front door.

Tarou followed him out. "Are you going to be okay alone?"

"I should be. I can always stay away from people and not get involved with anything," The taller boy opened the door. Then he noticed something next to his foot. It was Tarou's grocery bag that had his snacks in it. He probably set it down there to help him (Makoto) inside. The raven picked up the bag that held Tarou's snacks. "Here," He handed it to the other boy.

"A-ah, thanks." He took the bag. When Makoto started to walk out the door, Tarou called out, "I hope we meet again!" He felt his face heat up a little after he said that.

Makoto looked back and gave a nod, but he replied to Tarou, "Thanks Tarou,"

Tarou thought he was imagining it, but he thought he saw Makoto smile a bit before walking away. He shook his head, "I'm probably imagining it," But despite saying that, he smiled himself before going back into his house.

He put the first aid kit back to its rightful place in the closet, and took his snacks up to his room. Once he got inside his bedroom, he started to think of Makoto. "Ogami Makoto..." He blushed after saying his name. "Why do I feel like this?" He asked himself when he felt his heart beating faster and had a funny feeling inside his stomach.

* * *

Akari: Wait, is that how you're supposed to clean scrapes?

Kitakami: I'm not sure...

Akari: Oh... I hope she didn't mess it up.

Kitakami: Yeah, let's just hope.

Akari: Anyways! We'll see you in the next chapter! Ja ne! XD


End file.
